Apologies
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Bella is dating Jacob, but she is in love with someone else and Jacob realizes this. He knows he has to let her go, and that they are only meant to be friends. Give it a chance, first Twilight fic. Ends up as Bella and Edward.


**AN: Ok so this is my first Twilight fan fiction, I decided to try writing for it, and since I love Bella and Edward I decided to do a fic based on them. It starts off as Bella and Jacob, but it ends up as Bella and Edward. This is a one shot based on the song Apologies by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. You should listen to it while you are reading.**

**Bella is dating Jacob, but she is in love with someone else. She is in love with her best friend Edward, and she can't help how she feels about him, and she is sorry for hurting Jacob. Jacob finds out and realizes that he never completely had her heart. **

_Yesterday he said my eyes_

_Were fading fast away_

_I said well what do you expect_

_You asked me not to stay and if it had all been for the best_

_I wouldn't feel this way_

_And he said_

_Oh he said it's crazy_

_How love stays with me_

_You know it hurts me_

_Cause I don't wanna fight this war_

_It's amazing to see me reading through this scene_

_Of love and fear and apologies_

_My love is like a blanket_

_That gets a little bit too warm sometimes_

_I wanna wrap somebody in it_

_Who can hold me in his arms_

_Cause when it got a little too hot in there_

_He was always stepping out for air and he froze_

_Oh he froze_

**Apologies**

**BPov**

My name is Isabella Swann my family and friends call me Bella, because that is what I prefer. I have been dating this guy Jacob Black since the middle of eighth grade. You see his dad and my dad are long time friends, and ever since I moved to Forks I met him and he had asked me out and I accepted. Ever since then we have been dating, but to be honest I think I only agreed because I had missed my best friend who I was deeply in love with.

My mom had remarried and her new husband's job has him travelling a lot and so I decided that I would move in with my dad, so besides leaving behind my mom and step-dad I was leaving behind my best friends. I had been best friends with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett ever since my mom, my step-dad and I moved to Florida, and that first day I met Edward I fell in love with him. I know it's impossible to fall in love with someone when you just met them, but I did. I remembered thinking how gorgeous he looked, with his green eyes and gold hair; he was also the only one that was single. Alice was dating Jasper and Rosalie was dating Emmett and they all fit perfectly together. Also they were all brothers and sisters, actually they weren't blood related, and they were adopted by their parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

I remembered the first time I met all of them, actually I met Alice first and then she introduced me to the rest. Their parents were really nice and welcoming too.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, you're new here right?" A very excited pixie looking girl asked me._

"_Yeah, my name is Isabella Swann, but you can call me Bella, it's what I prefer to be called." I said._

"_Its nice to meet you Bella, come meet my siblings." Alice said excitedly._

_She practically dragged me over to a table with three guys and a girl who all looked so beautiful._

"_Hey guys, this is Bella she just moved here." Alice told the others. "Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Edward." She said as I looked at each of them and my breath caught in my throat as I looked at Edward._

_I came out of my trance and said "It's nice to meet all of you." I said sincerely as Edward stared at me._

_**EPov**_

_Wow she is really beautiful, I am so glad that my sister met her and brought her here to introduce her to us I couldn't help but notice how she looked at me. I knew that from this moment on she would always be in my life even if it was just as a friend although I knew I just couldn't be her friend._

"_It's nice to meet you too Bella." I said to her._

"_Bella would you like to join us for lunch?" Rosalie asked her._

"_Sure I would love to." She said as she smiled and took the only seat available that happened to be next to me._

_**BPov**_

_They asked me questions about my life and what was my reason for moving to Florida. Alice and Rosalie had invited me to join them for shopping and I agreed even though I was not a fan of shopping, it was something to do and I could bond more with the girls._

_Lunch was over and we all headed to our classes. I was so excited because I at least had Edward in this class, and I knew that I at least had one friend in this class already. The school day ended and they invited me over to their house, so that I could meet their parents._

_I got into the car with Alice and we headed to their house, with the boys following behind in their cars. I gasped as we pulled up to the house, it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen I was shocked, I wondered what their parents did for a living to have a house like this._

"_Wow, your house is amazing and so beautiful. What do your parents do?" I asked in shock as we walked up to the door and went into the house._

"_Mom is an interior designer, and dad is a doctor." Alice told me and I nodded as we went into the kitchen._

"_Mom, dad where are you guys?" Edward yelled for his parents as we walked into the kitchen._

"_Welcome home kids. How was your day? Who is this?" The woman asked. _

_I assumed she was their mother and she was beautiful I smiled at her and stretched out my hand._

"_My name is Bella. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said to her as we shook hands._

"_It's nice to meet you Bella and please call me Esme. Oh this is my husband Carlisle." Esme said to me as Carlisle walked into the kitchen._

"_Hi, Carlisle it's nice to meet you." I said it softly._

"_It's nice to meet you Bella. How are you kids doing? How was school?"_

_That's how it was, I had made 5 new friends and we all hung out every chance she got. Then one day my mom told me she was getting married and that I should go live with my dad because the job her new husband has had him traveling a lot._

_So I finished off the school year in Florida and then moved to Forks to live with Charlie, my dad. I had to leave behind my five best friends. I began sobbing when I said my goodbyes to Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and especially Edward. I knew it was good that I didn't tell Edward how I really felt, because if I did, this would have been harder to do._

_My mom and step-dad dropped me off at the airport and we said our goodbyes, with my mom promising that once they were fully settled I could come back._

_The plane ride was long and tiring, finally I made it to Forks and after I grabbed my bags I looked for Charlie and as soon as I spotted him I walked over to him. Charlie wasn't a feelings person. So if I had ran to him and hugged him it would have been an awkward and weird situation, so I just opted for walking towards him._

"_Hey Bells." He said to me as he quickly hugged me then helped me with my bags._

"_Hey dad." I said as we got into the cruiser after putting my luggage into the trunk. My dad was the chief of police in Forks._

_We pulled up to Charlie's house and got out and Charlie grabbed my luggage and we went into the house. We put my stuff in my room then headed back downstairs._

"_Ok, um there isn't much in here to eat, because I don't really know how to cook, so I usually eat frozen dinners." Charlie said to me._

"_Its ok dad I can cook, I'll just run to the grocery store and pick up some stuff." I said to Charlie as he nodded._

"_Ok well I will give you some money and you can go for the groceries later, we have company they should be here soon." Charlie said to me as I nodded._

_I followed Charlie outside when we heard a horn honk. When we got outside there was a red pick up truck, I wondered if it was for me._

"_Hey Charlie."_

"_Hey Billy, Jacob." Charlie said to our visitors. _

"_Bells, you remember Billie Black right?" Charlie asked me._

"_Yeah it's good to see you again." I said to him._

"_You too, this is my son Jacob." Billy said to me as I looked up and when I did I couldn't help but think how cute he was, but he had nothing on Edward._

"_Hey it's nice to meet you." I said to him as I smiled._

_Charlie and Billy went inside and we followed behind as we talked._

"_Do you go to Forks high school?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I just transferred a while ago." He said to me._

_That's how it was we talked about different things. I started school and everyone was staring at me, luckily I had Jacob and eventually I met more people. In the middle of eighth grade Jacob asked me out, with permission from Charlie and I said yes and we've been together for about 2½ years now._

_**End of flashback**_

"Bella I know it's your birthday but we are going to be late for school." Jacob yelled.

"I'm coming, god." I yelled back.

I quickly finished getting dressed; I would have to do my makeup at school before classes started. I checked myself over in the mirror and was satisfied with how I looked. Today was my 18th birthday and for the first time in my life I was actually excited and happy that it was my birthday. I never really wanted to celebrate my birthday before, this was the first year and I honestly hope that my friends do something special for me this year. I really hoped they went against my wishes and had balloons and a cake and presents, I also wished that Edward and the others could have come to visit me on my birthday. I grabbed my school bag and made my way downstairs, I kissed Jacob and went into the kitchen.

"Come on Bells, lets go." Jacob whined getting on my nerves.

"Jacob, we will go just hold on I am hungry ok." I said angrily.

Jacob sighed "I'm sorry Bells, it's just that I am running late and I promise you will get something at school." he said to me.

I instantly softened and smiled I nodded my head and just grabbed an apple. He mentioned my birthday but he hadn't told me happy birthday yet, I shrugged it off and figured he would say it to me when we got to school and he and my other friends would surprise me.

We walked out the door and got onto his bike and drove to school. in case you're wondering he has a motorcycle that he fixed up.

We got to school and got off the bike, our friends walked up to us and Jacob kissed me bye and walked away with Mike, Tyler, Embry, Quil, and Ben as Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and Leah walked up to me.

"Where are they going?" I asked the girls.

"They had some meeting; by the way we know you don't like to celebrate your birthday, but happy birthday." Angela said to me and hugged me.

The other girls all said Happy Birthday to me and hugged me.

"So you guys didn't do anything for me?" I asked slightly hurt.

"No, we knew how much you didn't like when people celebrate your birthday, so we didn't plan anything, we're sorry Bells." Jessica said to me.

"I got to go I'll see you guys later." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked away ignoring their calls and went to the girls bathroom where I let a few tears fall before putting on my makeup.

I knew I was being selfish, because honestly they were just doing what was normal, I had always told them I didn't want to celebrate my birthday, but this year I really wished that they went against my wishes and did something, I walked out of the bathroom and headed to class.

"Do you think she's upset?" Jessica asked the other girls.

"Who's upset?" Mike asked as he and the other boys sat down for lunch.

"Bella." Angela said.

"At least we aren't sure." Leah said.

Jacob looked up at this "Why would Bella be upset?" he asked.

"She seemed upset after we told her that we didn't do anything special for her birthday." Tanya said.

"Oh, do you guys think that we should have done something for her birthday this year?" Jacob asked.

"As her friends, maybe, but you are her boyfriend was she giving you hints?" Angela asked.

Jacob groaned "I am such an idiot and the worst boyfriend ever; she has been sending me hints." He said.

"Wow Jake, you really need to do something." Quil said as the others agreed.

I walked up to our table and sat down; I was still upset that my friends and boyfriend who I had given subtle hints to did not do anything for my birthday.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said to me as he side hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey." I said tightly.

"How has your day been so far?" Mike asked me.

"Fine." I said tightly.

They all continued on with their conversations as I ate my lunch not really up for chatting. Finally the bell rang and I quickly got up grabbed my bag and quickly got up and threw away my garbage and headed to class, leaving the others behind.

Throughout class I couldn't help but think about my other friends. Alice and Rosalie had made me a video and sent it to me during second period, and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper sent me an email this morning which was one of the reasons I took long to get ready this morning.

I sighed as I ignored what my teacher was saying, it was really irrelevant and I couldn't help but wish that my friends were here, I really missed them, especially Edward. I wished that they could visit me, which would be the best birthday present ever.

Class was finally over and I had managed to hear the homework assignment and wrote it down. I sighed as I packed my bags and got up. I dreaded the last class, because my last class was gym and I was really clumsy and was prone to accidents. I sighed as I made my way to the locker rooms to change. It seems like all I was doing today was sighing. I changed and went into the gym, I noticed all my friends were looking at me and smiled, I just scowled and moved over to another side to stretch.

"Ok, she's pissed." Jacob said.

"That's an understatement." Lauren said.

Our teacher came in and told us what we were doing today I couldn't believe that we were going to be playing baseball, I inwardly groaned and walked outside with the rest of my classmates. We had been playing for a while and it was my turn. I slowly walked up to the plate and waited for the ball to be thrown, I kept chanting to myself that I can hit the ball and then it happened, the ball was thrown but I didn't hit it, instead it hit me right in the arm, sending a pain shooting straight through my arm up into my shoulder. I screamed out loud at the pain as my friends and teacher ran over to me.

"Bella are you okay?" Mike asked me as I heard my teacher yelling for someone to get the nurse.

I slowly sat up and groaned at the pain in my arm. I slowly began to stand up with the help of my friends who were trying not to hurt my arm. They helped me to the nurse's office who checked me out and gave me something to take and told me to go and see my family doctor.

School was finally over and I got on the back of Jacob's motorcycle and we headed to the doctor's office, where Charlie would be waiting, he got a call from the school and instantly freaked out, but I assured him I was fine and he could meet us to the hospital.

We got there and Jacob helped me off the bike and we walked inside, Charlie immediately ran to me as he saw us walk in and led me to the doctor. I got checked out and luckily for me nothing was broke, I would just have a bruise and would be sore for a few days. They gave me some painkillers and told me I was free to go. Charlie wanted to take me home but I told him I was going to be fine and that he could go back to work.

"I'll make sure she gets home safely chief Swan." Jacob said to Charlie.

Charlie contemplated for a minute and then nodded "Ok, make sure take your pills Bells, and Happy Birthday although I know you hate when people fuss about your birthday. There is a surprise for you at home." Charlie said to me as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

Charlie left and Jacob and I left soon after, I was excited to get home to see what surprise Charlie had for me. We made it to my house and I saw my other friends were there.

"Bells, are you ok?" Jessica asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said and then I gasped when I saw the silver Volvo sitting in our driveway.

"Bella are you in pain?" Jacob asked me.

I shook my head and smiled as I made my way up our walkway to the front door, with my friends following behind me. I opened the door and walked in, I smiled when I heard them talking in the kitchen.

"Emmett this is not your house, would you stop eating all of their food." I heard Rosalie hiss at Emmett.

I smiled when I heard Emmett respond "Rose, Charlie said to help ourselves I'm sure he or Bells wouldn't mind." It was a typical Emmett response, as long as he had the okay to eat your food, he would take it.

"Bella, I think someone broke into your house." Leah whispered to me.

"No, I know who is in my house." I said as my smile grew wide when I heard that velvet voice I knew and loved.

"Would you guys be quiet, we want this to be a surprise and Bella should be home soon." Edward said.

I decided to grace them with my presence and felt Jacob and the others close behind me, as if trying to protect me, from what, I wasn't sure because the people in my kitchen were harmless. I smiled at the sight of my best friends sitting in my kitchen. Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap, Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap next to them, and Edward was sitting on the counter, looking sexy as ever.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I said getting the attention of the five people in my kitchen and the worried looks I could feel my friends giving me from behind.

"Oh my gosh Bells." Alice shouted and ran towards me hugging me tightly which caused me to yelp in pain.

"Are you ok?" I heard Jacob ask me as he glared at Alice.

"I'm fine." I said as I turned my attention back to my best friend.

"Bells, what's wrong did I hurt you?" Alice asked concerned and worried.

"No, no I got hit with a baseball in gym today." I said to her as I blushed at the response I knew was coming next.

They all began to laugh, because they knew how clumsy I was.

"Oh, Bells we have missed you so much. Happy Birthday." Rose said to me as she hugged me, making sure not to hurt my arm.

"I've missed you guys too." I said as I hugged her and Alice then Jasper, then Emmett who was like my big teddy bear, and finally Edward. This hug lasted longer and I only pulled away when I heard Jacob clear his throat.

"We brought you a cake, Bella, although Emmett wanted to eat it before you even got to see it." Alice said to me as I laughed.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed making me laugh louder.

Jacob cleared his throat again, this time impatiently, and I realized that I should introduce everyone and I was still in Edward's arms, but I couldn't help it, it just felt right and comfortable, like this was where I was meant to be.

"Oh, right sorry, these are my best friends Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie from Florida, guys these are my other best friends Embry, Quil, Ben, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Leah, and my boyfriend Jacob." I said as I introduced everyone.

I could tell that Jacob was jealous to say the least at my closeness with Edward, and I could see that Edward was jealous too but I honestly couldn't figure out why, I mean he only saw me as a friend, right. I knew I had always liked him more than a friend. And it would have been awesome if he returned my feelings.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked still in shock.

"Well we knew it was your birthday and we know that you hate to celebrate your birthday, but the little pixie wouldn't shut up about us taking you out for your birthday, so I called your dad and we sorted things out and here we are." Edward said as he smiled down at me.

"Oh, you guys are the best, thank you little pixie for being so persistent." I said to Alice as I hugged her avoiding my arm.

"I resent that but you're welcome. Ok, so can we take you out for dinner for your birthday? That's if you don't have any plans and your friends are more than welcomed to come." Alice said excitedly.

"No I don't have any plans, sure I would love too." I said excitedly then remembered my friends. I turned to look at them putting on my best puppy dog face.

"You guys want to go right? I mean you guys totally didn't do anything for my birthday, so please do this for me." I said as I pouted, I knew it was selfish of me but hey I was being honest.

"Yeah, Bells we can all go." Jacob said to me as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

I squealed with excitement and hugged them, then I turned back to my other friends with a smile on my face.

"Bella you should ride with us." Alice said excitedly.

"Ok." I said as we walked out of my house.

"Hey Bells, you ready?" Jacob asked me as he hopped on his bike and held out my helmet for me.

"I'll meet you guys there ok." I said as I got into the Volvo.

We pulled up to the restaurant and my other friends were already there waiting. I could see that Jacob was jealous and wanted to keep me near him. I think that deep down he knew that I had feelings for Edward.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist as we all walked inside, I could see that Edward was scowling but it quickly faded. We had to wait a while so that they could fix a table for all of us to fit. We were finally seated and our orders were taken, we were all talking and surprisingly my friends were all getting along, well except for Edward and Jacob, they both just kept glaring at each other.

"Hey you ok?" I asked Edward since he was sitting right next to me.

His features softened as he turned to look at me "Yeah I'm good. How is your birthday going so far?" he asked as he looked at me.

"It got better since you guys came here." I said honestly.

"Good, but didn't your friends do something for you?" he asked me.

I sighed before responding "No, they granted my wishes again this year about not celebrating my birthday." I said as I looked down.

Edward placed his finger under my chin and made me look up at him. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jacob was pissed at how Edward and I were so close, but at the moment I didn't care, all I cared about was the electricity I could feel when Edward touched me.

"That makes me selfish doesn't it?" I asked in a whisper.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and said to me "I don't think it does, you just wanted to celebrate your birthday for the first time in your life. You are lucky that my sister does what she wants and doesn't listen to what you tell her." He said as he laughed and so did I. I couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking at me, and thankfully our food came and I could concentrate on my food.

I looked up when I heard my name. That little pixie was telling stories about me and my clumsiness.

"Oh my gosh, do you have any pictures or even videos?" I heard Angela ask. That traitor, but I was glad that my friends were getting along.

"Alice." I whined.

"What Bella, they are your friends they need to know." She said to me as she tried to act all innocent. I just glared at her and rolled my eyes as she continued telling stories.

We had finished eating and the boys decided to pay for the meal. We all got up and headed out, I was about to get into the Volvo when Jacob called me over.

My Forks friends were saying goodbye to my Florida friends and I smiled at the fact that they could all get along, as I walked over to Jacob.

"Ride with me?" Jacob asked me as he handed me my helmet.

I sighed and nodded I turned and told Edward and the others that I would see them at my house. I put the helmet on and got on the bike. Jacob started it up and we took off.

After a while we pulled over and Jacob shut off the bike, I got off first and then he got off, we took off our helmets and walked down to the beach and took a seat when we came to a stop.

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked him after a long silence as I sighed.

"I can't do this anymore Bells, I love you I really do but your heart obviously belongs to someone else." He said to me.

I was shocked and I tried to say something, anything to reassure him that, that was not true, but I couldn't because not only would I be lying to him, I would be lying to myself.

_Yesterday he looked at me_

_With a tear in his eye and said_

_I'll always tell you you're my friend_

_I hope i don't have to lie_

_Cause it's clear you love another man_

_I said you're damn right_

"You love him don't you?" Jacob asked me as a tear rolled down his cheek.

I gasped and looked at Jacob, I wondered where that question came from, maybe deep down I knew I just didn't want to agree or admit it.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's obvious Bella, I can see he loves you more than a friend and I'm wondering if you feel the same." Jacob said to me, as the tears continued to pour down his face.

"I…" but I couldn't finish it, because I knew that he was right I did love Edward more than a friend I always did, but was Jacob right did Edward really love me more than a friend.

"I guess that's my answer." Jacob said as he stood up.

I stood up too and put my hand on his arm before he turned to walk away.

"Jake I'm…" but he cut me off.

"It's okay Bells; I kind of figured out that I never really had your heart, that it belonged to someone else." Jacob said as he rubbed my cheek and wiped the tear away that I didn't even know had fallen.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked him as I realized I didn't want him out of my life completely.

"This is it for us as a couple Bells and I think we should wait a while and then just hang out as friends." He said to me as I nodded.

At least he would still be in my life, just not as my boyfriend but as my friend, and to be honest I didn't mind that. He kissed my forehead and then smiled at me.

"Come on let me take you home." He said to me as I nodded.

We walked to his bike and he got on, he handed my helmet as he put his on and I put mines on as I got on the bike. He started up the bike and headed in the direction of my house.

We pulled up to my house and I got off of the bike, I noticed that the Volvo nor my dads cruiser wasn't in the yard and I really needed my best friends. I handed Jacob the helmet and looked at him.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean too." I said softly as the tears poured down my face.

"I know Bells, I know, but maybe we will be better off as friends you know. I will need some time though." Jacob said to me as I nodded.

I hugged him and he hugged me back, we let go and I moved away as he put on his helmet again and started up the bike. He looked at me one last time and took off. I turned and walked up to my house and went inside.

I closed the door behind me and slid down to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. I knew that it was Edward and I immediately snuggled into him as he took me upstairs to my room. He gently laid me down and lay down next to me and just held me as I cried.

"Are you ok?" he asked me softly as my crying subsided.

I shook my head and looked up at him "Jacob broke up with me." I said as I felt another tear roll down my cheek but Edward wiped it away.

"Why?" Edward asked angrily.

I sighed "He said that he can see that you are in love with me more than as just a friend and then he asked me if I loved you as more than a friend and I couldn't answer him." I said as I looked away.

"Do you?" he asked me as he lifted my chin to look at him.

"Yes, from the first day I met you I was in love with you, but I only thought you only saw me as a friend, and …" but he cut me off by kissing me I smiled against his lip and kissed him back.

"I love you too, I always have." He said to me as I leaned up and kissed him again.

We were so caught up in our own world and in that moment that we didn't here Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper come back until that little pixie just had to open her big mouth and ruin the moment.

"It's about time." Alice said as she stood in the doorway with Rose, Jasper and Emmett as they all smiled.

**There it is please review and let me know what you think about it and about how I did on my first Twilight fan fiction.**


End file.
